Largue O Paletó e Coma Uma Pizza
by Lauren Collins
Summary: "Amy, o que é isso?". Ela revirou seus olhos. "Chama-se McDonald's." Ela o olhou, zombeteira. "A maioria das pessoas sabe o que é o McDonald's."
1. Chapter 1

**Largue O Paletó e Coma Uma Pizza**

Sinopse: Ian quer ser como uma pessoa normal por isso pede ajuda a Amy, mas ele vai ter que ter muita paciência e, sobretudo, aguentar um certo garoto ninja.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1 – MCDONALD'S. O QUE É ISSO?<p>

O garoto sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Ele olhou para a sua mão, que estava entrelaçada com a mão de uma garota, e não pôde evitar o pensamento que, se ele não tivesse aceitado o convite, talvez ele nunca a veria.

Mas também não pôde evitar a careta de nojo quando viu o lugar para onde ela o estava levando. O lugar tinha telhados vermelhos que lembravam os de uma casa. Pendurado no meio estava um grande M amarelo reconhecível... pelo menos para a maioria das pessoas.

— Amy. — A testa do garoto estava franzida. — O que é _isso_?

Ela revirou seus olhos.

— Chama-se McDonald's. — Ela o olhou, zombeteira. — A maioria das pessoas sabe o que é o McDonald's.

Ele fechou a cara, sentindo seu rosto cor de canela ficar levemente vermelho.

— E o que vende nesse lugar? — Ele olhou através das paredes de vidro, onde se via adultos segurando bandejas e crianças segurando brinquedos dentro de plásticos. Quando os dois estavam próximos o bastante da rede de _fast food_, e uma pessoa abriu a porta, Ian sentiu o cheiro de gordura que vinha daquele lugar. O estômago de Ian se embrulhou. _Que cheiro horrível!,_ pensou, tentando não levar a sua mão livre ao nariz. _Como essas pessoas conseguem aguentar?_ Ele olhou para Amy, que não parecia incomodada com aquele cheio peculiar, e parecia até satisfeita ao senti-lo.

— Vende-se comida — respondeu ela. Ela agora tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico em seu rosto. — _Fast food._

— _Fast... o que_?

Amy comprimiu os lábios para não rir. Ian percebeu isso e mais uma vez sentiu o rubor subindo às suas bochechas.

— Venha. Eu vou lhe mostrar — ela disse, puxando-o pela mão.

Amy e Ian ficaram próximos da fila, parados na frente do menu.

— Hmmm... Você deveria experimentar o hambúrguer com queijo daqui. É delicioso! Mas se você preferir, tem também o McChicken. Ou o cheeseburguer. Ou talvez o BigMac. Ah, eu quero experimentar esse CBO. Eu amo as tortas de maçã. Oh meu Deus! — Ela gritou de repente, os olhos verdes arregalados, fazendo Ian pular. — É uma torta cheesecake! E o McFlurry ovomaltine! — Ela recuperou o fôlego, e depois olhou para Ian, que a encarava. — Desculpe, eu me empolguei.

Ian levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

— Então — disse Amy —, o que vai querer?

— Vou querer do que?

Amy o olhou, exasperada.

— Da comida!

— _Que_ comida?

— Aquelas que eu te falei há dois minutos atrás!

— Ah, aquilo? Espera, aquelas coisas são nomes de _comida_?

— Argh!

— Ei, não precisa se irritar! — Ian tentou acalmá-la. — Você pode repetir, por favor?

* * *

><p>Quando o seu pedido chegou, Ian não sabia bem o que era. Era uma coisa redonda, com dois pães em forma de círculo, um em cima e o outro em baixo. Entre eles havia carne e queijo. O nariz de Ian se torceu.<p>

Amy, por outro lado, encarava o seu hambúrguer como se ele fosse uma dádiva.

— Não vai comer? — perguntou, ao perceber que ele nem tocara no hambúrguer.

— Er, eu já ia. — Ele olhou para a mesa, a procura dos talheres. Quando não os viu, indagou para a sua acompanhante, que, logo em seguida, começou a rir. Ian a encarava, confuso.

— O que houve? Eu disse alguma coisa errada? — _Talvez seja o meu sotaque... Não, isso não é possível..._

Amy tentou engolir o riso, percebendo pelo canto do olho que algumas pessoas a olhavam. Com esforço, disse a Ian:

— Nós comemos com as mãos, Ian.

Ian a encarou com horror.

— Com as... _mãos?_ Isso é tão... horrível. Anti-higiênico. Antigo. Repugnante. E...

Ela o interrompeu, impaciente.

— Já entendi. Mas você me procurou para isso, não é? — De repente, ela parecia estar em dúvida. Seus olhos jade estavam quase suplicantes. — Tentar ser um garoto normal, fazer o que as pessoas normais fazem... não é?

Ele suspirou, ajeitando o seu cabelo negro impecável com a mão, desviando dos olhos dela. Sim, ele pedira ajuda a Amy Cahill. E ele estava pronto para jogar a toalha.

— Eu... não sei. É tão difícil — confessou, sentindo-se estúpido. — A minha vida inteira eu comi com talheres de ouro e importados. Eu sei, é estúpido.

Amy ouvia tudo em silêncio. E não pode evitar um aperto na sua garganta. Ela quis desesperadamente ir até ele, abraçá-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ela só estendeu a mão e tocou na dele. Ian se sobressaltou levemente e a encarou em choque. Quando viu que seu rosto não expressava repreensão, aceitou a sua mão. Ele a apertou levemente, sentindo o calor que vinha dela. Ele tentou com todas as suas forças evitar sorrir como um idiota para ela. Mas era isso que ele era. Um idiota. Um idiota que quebrara o coração dela na Coréia, que a traíra várias vezes por causa das pistas.

Quando ele se viu, já estava sorrindo. Amy ficou momentaneamente paralisada, não deixando de perceber pela bilionésima vez que seu primo era muito bonito. Então, se amaldiçoou por ser tão boba. _Não pense nisso,_ ela disse a si mesma. Retirando delicadamente a sua mão da dele, e tentando não mostrar o quanto aquele momento a abalara, ela disse:

— Agora coma esse hambúrguer. — Amy tentou sorrir. — Temos muitas coisas para fazer.

Ian gemeu. Ia ser um dia longo.

* * *

><p>Então, gente, gostaram? Comentem, por favor! Eu estou falando sério!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tá aqui o 2° capítulo que, na minha opinião, está uma droga! Mas comentem, por favor! Só falta mais um capítulo para eu terminar essa história!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2 – CINEMA INFERNAL<p>

— Que filme você escolheu?

Amy olhou para os ingressos em suas mãos.

— Os Smurfs.

— Os _o que_?

Ela pareceu estar envergonhada.

— Na verdade, foi o Dan que escolheu. Eu queria assistir Harry Potter, mas...

Ian a interrompeu.

— Tudo bem. Serve esse. Como é a sinopse?

— Hmmm. — Ela leu rapidamente o folheto. — Tem um cara chamado Gargamel que expulsa os Smurfs da sua vila através de um portal mágico e eles vêm parar no nosso mundo, bem no meio do Central Park de Nova York. É um desenho animado. Em 3D.

Ian a encarou em choque.

— Você quer que _eu_, Ian Kabra, assista a um desenho?

Ela revirou os olhos. Aquele parecia ser um hábito que ela tinha adquirido quando estava com ele.

— Vai ser legal. Ah. Olha o Dan aí.

Dan abria caminho entre as pessoas com algumas palavras do tipo "dá licença, cara" e "dá pra abrir o espaço um pouco, tia?". As suas mãos estavam ocupadas com um combo enorme de pipoca e uma Coca grande sem tampa. Ele olhava para o chão, com cuidado para que a comida não caísse.

Ian olhou para o combo, com os olhos apertados, tentando identificar o que era aquilo. Para ele, era um monte de coisinhas brancas não identificáveis.

— Er, o que é isso? — Aquela era uma pergunta razoável para ele, mas Dan o olhou como se ele fosse um extraterrestre.

— Como assim você não sabe o que é uma pipoca? — Ele fez uma pausa. — Esqueça. Segura aqui. — Ele olhou para Ian com sarcasmo. — Cuidado para não sujar as suas mãos de príncipe, Cobra. — E saiu em direção a lanchonete do cinema.

Ian olhou para a tal pipoca. E depois para Amy, que estava abrindo um pacotinho de M&Ms. Quando ela percebeu que estava sendo observada, olhou para cima, encontrando com os olhos âmbar de Ian fixados no pacotinho. Seus olhos eram curiosos.

— O que é isso? — Era a terceira vez no dia que ele fazia aquela pergunta. Ele se sentia como um bebê. Mas então se lembrou que um bebê normal não perguntava o que era uma arma de dardos ou uma pistola de choque.

— É um M&Ms. Bolhinhas de chocolate. — Ela estendeu para ele. — Quer?

Ele pegou. Olhou para o conteúdo do pacote e ficou feliz ao perceber que era menos nojento que aquele hambúrguer. Ao se lembrar disso, estremeceu. A primeira reação de Ian ao tocar naquela coisa fora nojo e o seu primeiro pensamento era que ele teria que colocar as suas mãos de molho por duas horas. Depois, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que aquilo era gostoso. Ele, é claro, tentou esconder isso de Amy, mas ele desconfiou que ela já sabia, só não queria acusá-lo para não envergonhá-lo.

Ian pegou uma bolinha vermelha, a sua cor favorita (era a cor dos Lucian), e levou à boca. Mastigou lentamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente ao constatar que aquilo era gostoso também.

Amy sorriu ao ver a expressão de Ian.

— Viu só? — Sua expressão era presunçosa.

— Como é mesmo o nome disso?

— M&Ms.

Dan voltou; agora com uma Coca pequena, pipoca pequena e dois Twinkies.

— Toma. — Estendeu para Amy o copo a pipoca. E, dirigindo-se para Ian: — Pode me dar, Cobra.

— E eu? — perguntou ele.

O pirralho levantou a sobrancelha.

— Ué, eu pensei que vocês dividiriam. Sabe, como os namorados fazem.

Amy ficou vermelha. Ian tinha certeza que ele também ficara. Dan tinha uma expressão presunçosa e parecia que estava se divertindo com a situação de Amy e Ian.

— D-Dan! — Amy gaguejou, o rosto tão vermelho como o de um tomate seco. Por um momento, Ian achou que ela ficava adorável quando estava envergonhada e, no outro, repreendeu-se mentalmente por ter pensado nisso. — N-nós não somos namorados!

Dan sorriu inocentemente.

— Tem certeza?

Nessa hora, Ian tinha certeza que seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele pigarreou, tentando parecer indiferente.

— Então, vamos assistir ao filme ou não?

* * *

><p>Na hora de escolher os assentos foi outra discussão. Dan queria assistir na primeira fileira, mas Amy disse era muito perto e que podia prejudicar a visão (o que o fez revirar os olhos, diga-se de passagem). Amy queria assistir no meio, mas os únicos lugares eram de dois.<p>

No final, os três ficaram na beirada, perto da saída. Dan insistiu em ficar no meio, e Ian tinha certeza que era uma indireta para ele não se aproximar de Amy. Amy ficou desapontada, mas escondeu bem isso.

Meia hora depois, Dan deu o "alarme vermelho".

— Vou no banheiro.

— Não se diz "no banheiro" e sim "ao banheiro" — corrigiu ela, desviando os olhos da tela por uma fração de segundo.

Ele revirou os olhos, exasperado.

— Quem se importa? Do mesmo jeito, eu vou ter que mijar.

Amy cobriu as orelhas.

— Tá, tá! Vai logo e cuidado! Não converse com ninguém!

— Tá, mamãe. Ah! Aproveita e me dá dez dólares pra comprar mais Twinkies.

— _Dan._

— Tá, já tô indo.

Cinco segundos depois, Ian se sentou ao lado dela. Amy não se importou em dizer que Dan lhe daria um ataque ninja nele. Para falar a verdade, ela até se aproximou um pouquinho dele. A proximidade a fez sentir aquele cheio de cravo. Ela olhou para ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele olhou para ela. Seus olhos ficaram assim por segundos, minutos. Jade contra âmbar. Sem perceber, Amy e Ian estavam próximos demais. Seus rostos quase se tocando. Só faltavam alguns centímetros...

— AHHHHHHH! COBRA!

Ian e Amy abriram os olhos, estupefatos, e encararam Dan como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

As pessoas começaram gritar. Mais, especificamente, as crianças. Uma menina gritou. Então uma mulher. Mais e mais pessoas gritaram "COBRA!".

Ian não sabia o que fazer. As garotas se levantaram dos seus assentos e vieram na sua direção como touros enfurecidos.

— NÃÃÃÃÃO! O IAN É MEU! — gritou uma menina histérica.

O rosto de Ian ficou pálido. Então, virou-se para o garoto Cahill, que ria histericamente na porta da saída, quase cuspindo as suas tripas para fora.

— FOI VOCÊ! — acusou, fazendo Dan para de rir no mesmo instante. Ele lhe mostrou o seu celular, onde lia-se "ESTÁ NA HORA, GAROTAS. PODEM PEGAR O IAN PARA VOCÊS!". Ele piscou para Ian, que ficou ainda mais furioso.

— AMY, ME AJUDE! — gritou, mas, no segundo seguinte, as garotas já estavam pulando na sua direção.

* * *

><p>Quando os seguranças finalmente domaram as garotas, Ian parecia que fora atropelado por um milhado de KAMAZ. Nas suas bochechas via-se várias manchas de batom de várias cores. A sua antes impecável camiseta Ralph Lauren agora estava amassada. E, para finalizar, seu cabelo estava espetado e desgrenhado.<p>

Ao ver as manchas de batom, Amy não deixou de sentir ciúme. Dan percebeu isso e deu uma risadinha, chamando a atenção de Ian para ele.

— Foi você! Isso é culpa sua!

Amy o encarou.

— Ian, ele não teve culpa. Além do mais, não sei de onde tirou essa ideia.

Ela se virou para pegar a sua bolsa, e Dan deu um sorrisinho irônico para Ian, que teve de se controlar para não estrangulá-lo ali mesmo.

— Ah, Ian, acho melhor você ir ao banheiro. — Ela comprimiu os lábios para não rir. — Sabe, para se... limpar.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentem, por favor! Só falta mais 2 capítulos para terminar a fic!<strong>


	3. AVISO A FIC VAI CONTINUAR!

**AVISO!**

Só falta dois capítulos para a fic terminar e eu planejo postá-los no sábado e domingo da semana que vem (dia 13 e 14). Eu estaria muito grata se voces comentassem nos capítulos 1 e 2 da minha história.

Beijos,

Lauren

* * *

><p><strong>PRA QUEM QUISER VER O QUE VAI ACONTECER NOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS (SPOILERS)<strong>

"O seu celular vibrou no bolso da sua calça. Ele o pegou com um pouco de ansiedade demais e viu o nome de Amy no visor. Ele sorriu.

— Olá, amor. — Ian a cumprimentou.

Do outro lado da linha, Amy corou.

— N-n-não me chame assim, Ian. — E, respirando fundo, continuou: — Está pronto?

Ian suspirou.

— É, acho que sim."

"— O primeiro passo é se vestir como um garoto normal. Você pode continuar com o seu estilo, mas não precisa abusar tanto.

— Como assim?"

"— Abaixe um pouco as calças.

— O que?"

"— O que mais eu preciso mudar? — perguntou. — Por acaso vai querer mudar o meu cabelo?

— Na verdade, eu gosto do seu cabelo.

Silêncio constrangedor.

— Er, hum, v-você já quer ir comer? N-nós poderíamos ir à Pizza Hut."


	4. Chapter 3

**Olá, Cahills! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Eu sei que disse que postaria no sábado, mas eu aproveitei que hoje era o Dia do Estudante e estou aqui (sem a minha mãe saber, é claro). ****Fiquei muito feliz que as pessoas estão gostando da minha fic e queria agradecer a voces, por isso, vão rolar duas coisas:**

**1) A fic vai ter CINCO capítulos. Originalmente, a história teria 3 caps, mas depois eu pensei melhor e achei melhor ter UM capitulo inteiro para mostrar a mudança de Ian e UM epílogo. Portanto, o capítulo 4 será postado nesse sábado e o epílogo será no domingo.**

**2) Eu estou planejando uma versão NATAN (Natalie e Dan) para essa fic. Se ela se realizar, a história acontecerá um pouco depois da mudança de Ian.**

**Se voce quiser a versão Natan voce só tem que postar nos comentários a sua opinião!**

**Agora, boa leitura! Não se esqueça de comentar o que voce achou!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3 – SANTO GIORGIO ARMANI!<p>

Fazia dois dias depois daquele fatídico dia em que Ian fora ao cinema. Quando Ian chegara no hotel em que ele a irmã estavam hospedados, ela não pôde evitar perguntar "O que aconteceu com você?" seguida de uma careta de nojo.

Na verdade, ela não fizera exatamente essa pergunta, mas tudo bem.

Hoje era o seu segundo dia de treinamento com Amy. O primeiro fora para se acostumar com as comidas, o de hoje era para se vestir como um adolescente normal. Ou seja, vestir jeans e tênis.

Ian estremeceu. Ele se olhou novamente no espelho. Roupa impecável, cabelo impecável. Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante para o espelho, e este lhe devolveu o sorriso.

O seu celular vibrou no bolso da sua calça. Ele o pegou com um pouco de ansiedade demais e viu o nome de Amy no visor. Ele sorriu.

— Olá, amor. — Ian a cumprimentou.

Do outro lado da linha, Amy corou.

— N-n-não me chame assim, Ian. — E, respirando fundo, continuou: — Está pronto?

Ian suspirou.

— É, acho que sim. Já estou indo lhe buscar.

— Mas você não sabe onde eu moro!

Ian sorriu maliciosamente.

— Tem certeza, amor? — Então desligou. Com uma última conferida no espelho, Ian se virou, pegou suas chaves e se despediu da irmã.

* * *

><p>— O primeiro passo é se vestir como um garoto normal — disse Amy, enquanto andavam pelo corredor do shopping. — Você pode continuar com o seu estilo, mas não precisa abusar tanto.<p>

Ian franziu a testa.

— Como assim?

Amy parou de andar e fez um gesto na direção dele. Ian olhou para baixo, tentando ver o que estava errado com suas roupas.

— Isso está... — Amy hesitou, tentando achar a palavra certa. — Arrumado demais. Você é um adolescente e não um executivo.

Ian levantou a sobrancelha, um gesto que Amy secretamente odiava, mas que ficava lindo nele.

— Abaixe um pouco as calças.

— O que? — ele perguntou, como se não tivesse escutado direito.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

— Esqueça. Vamos. Segunda dica é escolher marcas mais baratas.

Dessa vez foi Ian que parou. Ele olhou para Amy, aturdido.

— Você quer que eu compre roupas de _camponeses_? — disse sem pensar e logo se arrependeu de ter o feito. Os olhos de Amy o fitaram com mágoa, fazendo Ian ter o impulso de abraçá-la. Quando ele o fez, os olhos de Amy estavam arregalados de surpresa. Ela retribuiu o abraço, e tentou não cheirar seu cabelo. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo. Então, Amy gentilmente o empurrou. Ela sorriu. — Vamos?

Ian tentou não parecer desapontado com o afastamento. Se fosse por ele, os dois ficariam abraçados por horas.

As próximas horas foram um inferno para Ian. Amy o puxava para lá e para cá. Nada de ternos Armani e gravatas Gucci. Mas pelo menos ela não lhe negou a Calvin Klein. Ian comprou três calças jeans nela (de mal agrado diga-se de passagem). Depois, eles foram a Nike, comprar um tênis.

Depois de uma hora e meia, eles se sentaram em um banco, exaustos. Amy puxou um livro da sua sacola e começou a lê-lo.

— Então, o que vamos fazer agora? — ele perguntou.

— Agora vamos descansar os nossos pés. Depois vamos continuar. Quando nós terminarmos tudo, iremos comer.

Uma alegria estranha inundou Ian. A ideia de ter que comer um hambúrguer não era horrível quanto achava há dois dias atrás.

— O que mais eu preciso mudar? — perguntou. — Por acaso vai querer mudar o meu cabelo?

Amy corou.

— Na verdade, eu gosto do seu cabelo. — Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor. — Er, hum, v-você já quer ir comer? N-nós poderíamos ir à Pizza Hut.

Depois disso, Amy não o olhava mais nos olhos e, na maior parte do tempo, era tudo silêncio.

Eles se sentaram silenciosamente à mesa. De novo, Ian não sabia bem o que pedira, mas dessa vez não fez nenhum comentário e nem uma careta. Ian observou a sua comida por um tempo. A pizza era em um formato triangular com umas rodelas vermelhas. Na sua frente, estava um copo médio de Coca. Segundo Amy, uma bebida bastante comum.

Felizmente, o silêncio não fora constrangedor. Amy passou a maior parte do tempo lendo e Ian, comendo.

Quando acabar, os dois pegaram as suas bandejas e suas sacolas, e despejaram a comida que sobrara na lixeira. Em seguida, os se dirigiram à escada rolante.

Eles entraram em uma loja. Ian ficou sentado, lendo um livro que comprara. Enquanto isso, Amy revirava nas araras, procurando o que queria. Quando viu o look perfeito, deu um sorriso triunfante e mostrou para Ian. Ele fez uma careta, como sempre fazia quando não gostava das escolhas de Amy. Mas aceitou.

— Vá experimentar — ordenou ela e Ian obedeceu. Depois de cinco minutos, Ian saiu. Ele foi à direção de Amy. Ela levantou os olhos de seu livro e seu queixo caiu.

— Oh, meu Deus. Você está...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, pessoal? Gostaram? O que voces acham sobre a reação da Amy? Comentem!<strong>


	5. AVISO ATRASO NO CAPÍTULO

**Primeiro de tudo, sinto muito por ter atrasado a postagem. Segundo, eu não vou poder postar o capítulo hoje. Ainda falta algumas paginas. Sinto muito MESMO. Vou tentar postar antes das 3 da tarde.**

**Para compensar vou soltar um trecho:**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER<strong>

"— Quer mais alguma coisa, sr. Kabra? — perguntou ela com um pouco de atenção demais.

Ian parecia não perceber que a garota estava quase se esfregando nele. Ele parecia aborto em seu BlackBerry. Amy se controlou para não rir da garota.

— Não, obrigado. — Antes que a garota saísse, ele disse: — Ah, sim. Eu não quero ver você mais na nossa mesa, está bem?

A garota empalideceu.

— Sim, sr. Kabra."

* * *

><p><strong>Beijos e me desculpem de novo!<strong>

**Lauren**


	6. Chapter 4

**Boa noite, gente! Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo de "Largue O Paletó e Coma Uma Pizza"! Ou seja *faz carinha de choro* a fic já tá acabando.**

**Bom, enfim *limpando as lágrimas*, quero informar a voces que hoje é o último dia para dizerem se querem a parte NATAN da fic. Aproveito para dizer, que já tem gente que quer, mas eu quero ainda mais!**

**Como eu me atrasei com a postagem desse capítulo que era para ser de ontem, hoje teria esse e o último, mas eu vou ser um pouco malvada e se nao tiver mais de CINCO comentários nesse capítulo até as NOVE E VINTE, eu NÃO vou postar hoje!**

**Boa leitura e comentem bastante!**

* * *

><p>— Oh, meu Deus. Você está...<p>

CAPÍTULO 4 – A MUDANÇA

_Perfeito. Como sempre_, Amy pensou, ainda com o queixo caído. Ela quase disse isso, mas na hora se segurou. Não precisava pagar mais mico.

Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

— Er, hum, você está mar... quero dizer... — Ela se atrapalhou nas palavras. Ian a fitava com uma sobrancelha levantava, o que não a ajudava a se concentrar direito. — Está como eu imaginei.

— Quer dizer que você _me_ imaginou assim?

Amy ficou ainda mais vermelha ao perceber o que ele insinuara.

— C-claro. — Ela tentou em vão não gaguejar. _Deus,_ ela pensou. _Para quê serviu aquelas aulas Madrigais?_ — E-eu t-tinha que ter a imagem sua de como eu queria que você ficasse — tentou se explicar.

Ian tentou esconder o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Desde que Amy se tornara oficialmente uma Madrigal, ela passara por "aulas" para a aprender a perder a gagueira, mas ele, como um excelente observador, notara que ela só gaguejava quando estava nervosa ou com ele.

Aquele era um sinal. Ian tinha certeza.

— Então. Terminou, não é?

— É. Pelo menos a primeira parte. — Amy franziu a testa. — Mas a segunda parte depende mais de você do que de mim.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou provar para você que eu mudei.

— Não se trata de provar para mim que você mudou. Você tem que provar que mudou para si mesmo.

Ian franziu a testa, confuso.

— Sim, claro.

— Ótimo! — Amy disse. Ela se pôs de pé. — Acho que o nosso trabalho terminou. Então vamos?

— Sim, claro. — Ele levou a mão ao cabelo num gesto de nervosismo. — Eu só queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

Amy olhou para ele, curiosa. Ele continuou:

— Você quer ir jantar comigo?

— Jantar com você? Está falando sério? — perguntou ela, incrédula.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, queria lhe agradecer de alguma forma.

Amy sorriu, embora seus lábios tremessem um pouco.

— Claro.

— Ótimo. Eu vou te buscar as cinco e meia.

* * *

><p>— Boa tarde, Daniel.<p>

Dan revirou seus olhos, resistindo ao impulso de fechar a porta na cara de Ian.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Cobra?

Ian deu um sorriso forçado. Ele não entendia como aquele garoto extremamente irritante podia ser irmão de uma garota tão delicada e gentil como Amy.

— Eu vim ver a sua irmã.

Ele resmungou:

— É claro que veio. — Dan escancarou a porta e depois saiu, deixando Ian sozinho. — AMY, O SEU NAMORADO JÁ CHEGOU!

Ian ficou vermelho. Ele tentou não sorrir com a frase que viera a sua cabeça: "Ian Kabra, namorado de Amy Cahill". _Oh, droga,_ pensou. _Olhe só para o que ela fez comigo! Pareço com um bobo apaixonado!_

— Já estou indo! — gritou Amy.

Ian colocou suas mãos nos bolsos frontais da sua calça jeans, lamentando-se pela enésima vez que não estava de terno.

— Ei! — exclamou Dan, lá de cima. — Você vai vestida assim com a Cobra? Devo dizer ao tio Fiske?

Ian imaginou Amy corando.

— Oh, cale a boca! Nós só vamos sair!

— E eu sou o Papai Noel. — Lá em cima, Dan revirou seus olhos. — Tanto faz. Cuidado para que a Cobra não a sufoque num abraço. Ah, espera. Talvez você estejam com tanta pressa que vão passar das preliminares.

Ian ajeitou a gola da sua camisa, corando como o diabo.

— DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL! ESTÁ DE CASTIGO!

— _O quê?_ Eu não fiz nada! Além do mais, você não pode me colocar de castigo!

— É claro que eu posso! Se esqueceu que quando a Nellie e o tio Fiske não estão aqui sou eu que mando na casa?

— Isso é injusto! Você não pode colocar um mestre ninja de castigo!

— Dan, se você não entrar_ agora_...

— Ah, entendi. Não quer desperdiçar um minuto com o seu namorado, hein?

Silêncio.

— Tá legal! Já entendi! Boas beijocas com o seu namorado! — Antes que Amy pudesse estrangulá-lo, Dan fechou a porta na cara dela.

Amy desceu a escada lentamente, não o olhando nos olhos, o rosto em brasa. Ian reparou rapidamente o que ela usava. Um vestido não muito curto, mas que era suficientemente curto para que ele pudesse ver as suas pernas. Contra a sua vontade, Ian desviou olhar para que Amy não pensasse que ele era um tarado.

— Vamos?

— Ahn? Ah, sim.

* * *

><p>Como o hotel em que Ian e Natalie estavam hospedados eram perto da casa de Amy, ele fora a pé, mas na hora se esqueceu que o restaurante em que planejava ir era meio longe. Era bastante óbvio para Amy que, se Ian tivesse um carro (mesmo que ele tivesse 16), ele devia ser chamativo e caro demais. Ela optou mentalmente por andar.<p>

Ian sacou o seu celular. Ele parecia com um daqueles executivos que não desgrudavam do seu BlackBerry.

— Vou alugar uma limusine. Posso consegui-la em menos de 10 minutos. Enquanto isso nós dois podemos conversar.

— Não, não, não! — exclamou Amy. — O que eu disse antes?

Ian gemeu.

— Então como vamos?

Amy andou para longe dele, em direção à rua.

— Com um táxi, é claro.

— Um... táxi?

Sim, Ian Kabra não sabia o que era um táxi. Novidade.

— É — respondeu Amy, como se falasse com uma criança pequena. — Um meio de transporte bastante usado. Por exemplo, para quem não tem um carro.

Amy acenava com a mão para os carros. Antes que Ian pudesse perguntar o que diabos ela estava fazendo, um carro amarelo com listras pretas parou.

— Vamos — chamou Amy, puxando Ian pela mão.

Os dois entraram, e Ian resistiu ao impulso de fazer uma careta de nojo ao sentar-se no banco. Que nojo!

— Para onde vocês querem ir? — perguntou o taxista, com cara de quem brigara com a esposa e só queria se afogar nas bebidas. Ele cheirava a cigarro e bebida barata. Ian prometeu a si mesmo que daria um carro a Amy para que ela não andasse mais de táxi.

— Para o _L'Espalier_, por favor — Ian respondeu educadamente, mas com o nariz franzido.

Amy virou-se para ele com uma expressão desconfiada.

— Esse não é um restaurante muito caro?

— O que? — Ian respondeu inocentemente. — É claro que não, Amy.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca confie em um Lucian,<em> pensou Amy carrancuda, atravessando a porta do caro e elegante _L'Espalier._

Ela olhou pelo canto do olho para Ian. Ele estava, como sempre, maravilhoso. De algum modo, mesmo naqueles jeans, ele conseguia ficar lindo _e_ elegante. Talvez ele ficasse lindo até mesmo num saco de batatas.

De repente, Ian se virou para ela, flagrando-a.

— O que foi? — perguntou com aquele sotaque britânico sedoso.

Ela corou.

— Ah, nada. Você, hum, está muito lindo. — Assustada, ela cobriu a boca com as mãos, percebendo o seu erro.

Ian piscou.

_Droga, sua idiota,_ Amy pensou. _É óbvio que ele não estava esperando por essa. Mas o que você esperava? Que ele estivesse caidinho por _você_? Ele provavelmente deve ter milhões de garotas atrás dele, só esperando que ele as convide. Não é como se vocês tivesse uma chance._

A garganta de Amy se fechou.

— Amy? — Ela olhou para Ian, cujas suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas numa expressão de preocupação. — Você está bem?

— Sim — Amy mentiu. — Vamos nos sentar?

— Sim, é claro — Ele se virou para o _hots_. — Uma mesa para dois, por favor. Ah, e longe das outras.

Amy sentiu-se corar, mas não sabia muito bem o porquê.

O homem fez uma mesura.

— Claro, sr. Kabra. Acompanhem-me. — Ele se virou e caminhou até uma área afastada do restaurante. Havia apenas algumas pessoas ali. Dois casais, três homens de terno e uma família de aparência rica.

O homem fez um gesto para a mesa, afastada das demais como Ian ordenara.

— Esta está ao seu gosto, sr. Kabra?

Ian a avaliou com uma expressão calculista.

— Sim, obrigado, Harry.

O _hots_ fez outra mesura e depois saiu.

Amy já ia se sentar, mas Ian, como um perfeito cavalheiro, puxou a cadeira para ela. Já sentados, Ian estendeu o menu para ela.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos olhando o menu. Se Dan estivesse ali, ele com certeza diria que o menu era cheio de frescuras: lagosta frita, coelho com massa _pappardelle_ (o que Amy não fazia ideia do que era) e vinhos que custavam mais do que três iPhones juntos.

— Vai querer que vinho?

— _O quê?_

Ian deu um sorrisinho.

— Eu estava brincando. Já escolheu?

Amy olhou para o menu novamente. Ela não fazia ideia do que escolher. Percebendo isso, Ian deu uma risadinha discreta, fazendo Amy lhe chutar nas pernas.

— Ai! — exclamou ele um pouco alto demais. — Desculpe-me!

— Tudo bem. Acho que eu já fiz isso com você também.

— É, fez — concordou ele. E fez uma expressão presunçosa. — Então, vai pedir o quê?

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Não sei. Por que não me sugere algum prato já que veio aqui antes?

— Oh, está com ciúmes?

Amy se inclinou na direção dele.

— Por que, eu deveria?

Ian deu de ombros, voltando a olhar para o menu. Em vez de responder a pergunta, disse:

— O restaurante tem um andar lá em cima, sabia? É reservado apenas para os casais que querem mais... — Ian deu um sorrisinho malicioso, ainda olhando o menu. — privacidade.

— Você fala como se já tivesse ido lá.

— E já fui.

Amy se recostou novamente na sua cadeira, perguntando-se quem fora a sortuda. Provavelmente uma garota linda, rica e cheirando a um Chanel Nº 5.

— Você devia escolher a lagosta frita — sugeriu Ian. — É deliciosa.

Amy fez uma careta.

* * *

><p>Terminada a lagosta, Amy e Ian pediram a sobremesa. Felizmente, as sobremesas não eram estranhas. Agora Amy sabia como Ian se sentira e quase se sentiu culpada.<p>

A garçonete jovem, de provavelmente 19 anos, colocou os pratos na mesa, e virou-se para Ian com um sorriso sedutor.

— Quer mais alguma coisa, sr. Kabra? — perguntou ela com um pouco de atenção demais.

Ian parecia não perceber que a garota estava quase se esfregando nele. Parecia absorto demais no seu BlackBerry. Amy se controlou para não rir.

— Não, obrigado. — Antes que ela saísse, ele disse: — Ah, sim. Eu não quero ver vê-la mais na nossa mesa, está bem?

A garota empalideceu.

— Sim, sr. Kabra. — E saiu, cambaleando.

Amy o fitava de boca aberta. Ian desviou seus olhos do seu celular e olhou para Amy.

— O quê?

— Você acabou de dar um fora nela?

Ian ficou confuso com a gíria.

— Acabe de dar o quê?

Ela suspirou.

— Esqueça. — Ela olhou para o seu _petit gâteau_ de chocolate e baunilha e começou a comê-lo. Ian começou a saborear o seu _parfait_ de limão siciliano, ainda mexendo em seu celular. Amy resistiu à vontade de perguntar o que ele fazia.

Eles comeram em silêncio, e Amy aproveitou isso para relembrar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ela admitiu para si mesma que Ian mudara muito. Ele não tinha mais aquele ar arrogante que tinha na época da caçada. Parecia mais livre. E mais bonito.

Amy se perguntou por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo. Ela sabia que estava apaixonada de novo por Ian, e sabia que tudo daria errado de novo. Ela se machucaria novamente. Perguntou-se se Ian sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Levantando ligeiramente os olhos da sua sobremesa, Amy espiou Ian. Ele finalmente largara o BlackBerry e já estava encerrando o _parfait_. Antes que pudesse ser flagrada novamente, ela olhou para baixo.

Então, quebrando o silêncio que se estabelecera naquela mesa há minutos, a voz de Ian surgiu, baixa e quase hipnótica.

— Então, Amy, eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.

Amy engoliu o pedaço de _petit gâteau _com dificuldade.

— Sim?

Ian passou seus dedos longos pelo copo, distraidamente. Ele não a encarou em nenhum momento quando disse:

— Teve um motivo para que eu lhe pedisse ajuda.

Ele fez uma pausa, provavelmente para deixá-la perguntar alguma coisa. Ela não o fez; e ele continuou.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, Amy. — Ele finalmente a encarou. Seus olhos âmbar pareciam ouro derretido. Amy teve a impressão que poderia se afogar neles por milênios. Com um esforço quase sobrenatural, ela desviou seus olhos e encarou Ian.

Então ela finalmente percebeu o que ele dissera.

— O... quê?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, Amy Cahill — ele repetiu lentamente para que não houvesse dúvidas do que ele dissera. Ele se inclinou na direção dela. — Tão apaixonado que eu faria qualquer coisa para que você me perdoasse. Tão apaixonado que eu faria qualquer coisa para chegar aos pés de Evan Tolliver.

Amy corou.

— C-como v-você...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

— Como eu sei? Eu ainda sou um Lucian, Amy. — Ele se recostou na cadeira, olhando para o lado, a expressão triste. — Eu lhe segui há alguns dias atrás quando você estava na escola. Era óbvio que você gostava dele, e eu não me perdoaria se você começasse a namorar aquele... — Ele fez uma cara de desgosto, não terminando a frase. Ele olhou para ela, os olhos tão sofridos que Amy quis desesperadamente acabar com aquele sofrimento. — Diga que me ama, Amy. Porque eu não irei sem você me dar alguma resposta. Mas se você não me amar — ele encolheu os ombros. —, eu partirei para sempre da sua vida.

* * *

><p>— Então, o que está acontecendo?<p>

Dan Cahill ajustou o seu binóculo. Na cena, via-se um casal jovem sentado em uma mesa com as suas sobremesas quase terminadas. Ele ajustou novamente o binóculo e lambeu os lábios.

— Hmmm! — respondeu. — É um _petit gâteau_ de chocolate e baunilha! O meu preferido!

Natalie Kabra revirou seus olhos e tomou bruscamente o binóculo de Dan.

— Me dá isso aqui! — disse rispidamente.

— Ei! — reclamou Dan, olhando feio para a prima que fingiu não ter escutado. — O binóculo é meu!

Natalie tirou uma arma de dardos de sabe-se-lá-onde de seu vestido preto. Ela apontou para Dan, e sorriu angelicalmente:

— Venha pegar, então.

Dan engoliu em seco.

— Er, pode ficar com ele. Eu já vi o bastante.

Natalie deu um risinho triunfante e guardou a arma de volta ao vestido. Ela levou o binóculo aos olhos e olhou. Ian tinha uma expressão de quem estava precisando ir urgentemente ao banheiro e Amy parecia um daqueles peixes que tinha a boca aberta. Natalie se perguntou se isso poderia ser ainda mais patético. Ponderando por um nanossegundo, respondeu que sim. Afinal, se _ela_ estava com _Dan Cahill_, o que mais poderia dar errado?

— Que tédio — resmungou Natalie. — Quando virá a parte boa?

— Ah! Então é para isso que veio? Para espiar o encontro do seu irmão?

Ela não se deu ao luxo de responder, o que fez Dan querer jogá-la daquele prédio. Os dois combinaram de se encontrar (Sim, é hilário. Dan e Natalie ligaram um para o outro? Desde quando eles têm o número do outro? Oh, cale-se) naquele prédio para ter a visão perfeita do encontro de Amy e Ian. Dan tinha sugerido que eles poderiam se disfarçar e entrar no restaurante, mas Natalie achou a ideia "estúpida e ridícula". Dan não viu nenhum problema em usar um bigode e espionar o primeiro encontro da irmã, mas depois concordou mentalmente que a ideia era tola.

— O que eles estão fazendo? — perguntou Dan.

— Sua irmã está gaguejando. — Ela fez uma pausa para revirar os olhos. — Novidade.

— Ei! — Dan protestou a favor da irmã. — Ela não gagueja mais! Bom, às vezes. Quando está nervosa. Ou com o Evan.

— Quem é Evan?

— Um garoto por quem Amy é apaixonado. — Ele disse para si mesmo: — Ou talvez não.

Natalie deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

— Oh, Ian tem um concorrente?

Dan deu ombros.

— Sei lá. Já perdi as contas por quantos garotos a Amy se apaixonou.

Natalie focou novamente no casal. Ian não parava de falar e a garota Cahill escutava tudo com muita atenção. _Argh,_ Natalie pensou, _eu deveria ter colocado um aparelho de escuta._

Passaram-se alguns minutos que, na opinião de Natalie, pareciam milênios. _Meu irmão é tão lento. Quando eles vão se beijar?_

Não que Natalie quisesse isso, é claro. Mas era bem melhor do que ver todo dia o irmão com aquela cara de quem perdeu o hamster.

— Acho que você já viu o bastante — disse Dan, impaciente, estendendo a mão. — Agora é a minha vez.

Novamente, Natalie não lhe deu ouvidos.

Porque, finalmente, a noite torna-se interessante para ela.

Os olhos de Natalie se arregalaram.

— Oh, meu Gucci...

* * *

><p>Sabe aqueles momentos que parece que você quer dizer algo, mas a sua voz não saí? Amy estava assim.<p>

Ela fitava Ian, perguntando-se se havia escutado mal. Ou, quem sabe, estivesse num sonho. Num sonho completamente irreal.

— Então, Amy — disse Ian, soturno. — O que me diz?

Amy engoliu em seco, colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, não conseguindo encarar Ian. Aquilo era mesmo verdade? Ian estava _mesmo_ apaixonado por ela? Ela não aguentaria ter outra decepção.

Amy desejou ter uma máquina da verdade.

— Eu... eu... Você me pegou desprevenida. — Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ian a encarou.

— Não me diga que não sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você.

Amy arregalou os olhos.

— É claro que não! — exclamou alto demais, chamando atenção do casal a alguns metros dali. Ela começou a torcer uma mecha de cabelo, nervosa. — Eu nunca teria imaginado que você estava apaixonado por mim.

— Por que não? — Ele a olhou com carinho. — Você é linda, inteligente, meiga, gentil. Sem falar que a sua gagueira é adorável. Você é diferente de todas as garotas que eu conheci. — Ele fez uma leve careta. — Eu... só percebi isso tarde demais. — O rosto de Ian tornou-se sombrio ao se lembrar do dia em que Isabel ameaçara jogar Amy aos tubarões. — Eu sabia que havia algo errado comigo depois que eu a abandonei na Coréia, mas eu não sabia o quê. Eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes, e não podia me dar ao luxo de me ficar perguntando o que devia ser aquilo. Então, eu não me permiti ficar me distraindo. — Ele fez um gesto. — Como você deve se lembrar em Johannesburgo.

O rosto de Amy se fechou. É claro que ela lembrava. Seu irmão quase tinha morrido por causa dela. Seu cérebro associou rapidamente o acontecimento com Isabel Kabra. Amy estremeceu.

Ian parou de falar e a fitou. Amy percebeu que já estava na hora de falar.

— Eu também te amo, Ian — ela confessou finalmente. — Eu nunca deixei de te amar. O Evan só era... uma distração. Não era ele realmente que eu queria. Ele é só o meu amigo.

Os olhos de Ian se suavizaram um pouco.

— Então vocês nunca tiveram nada?

Amy mordeu o lábio, corando. Ian, percebendo isso, fechou a cara com antecipação.

— Ele me beijou uma vez — admitiu Amy, envergonhada. — Mas eu deixei bem claro que só o queria como um amigo.

_Ha,_ Ian pensou_, bem feito. _Ele deu um sorrisinho triunfante.

Amy estreitou os olhos ao ver isso e ia chutá-lo, mas Ian foi mais rápido e prendeu a perna de Amy com as suas. Amy riu e tentou se soltar, mas Ian era mais forte.

Ele sorriu. Ele ficava muito melhor quando sorria.

— Isso é um sim, Cahill? — ele brincou.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

— Sim, é claro! — Ela pulou da sua cadeira e foi até Ian, que tinha o sorriso mais grande do mundo. — Eu te amo e te perdôo por tudo!

Ele se levantou também. Suas mãos voaram até o rosto delicado dela. A sua mão direita acariciou de leve a bochecha de Amy, que fechou os olhos. Então Ian se aproximou. Amy sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, e não se importava nem um pouquinho.

Os lábios de Ian eram como os que Amy se lembrava. Quentes e macios. Ela não pôde deixar de perceber que Ian beijava muito bem.

Ian se afastou, arrancando um gemido de protesto de Amy. Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

— O que foi, amor?

Amy não respondeu; ela o puxou para si e o beijou. Ian sorriu contra os lábios dela.

* * *

><p>— <em>E-CA!<em>

Dan parecia que ia vomitar. Ele acabara de ver no binóculo sua irmã e o filhote de Cobra se agarrando no meio do restaurante agora há pouco.

Natalie revirou os olhos para ele, mas também estava bastante enjoada.

— Meu irmão é tão idiota — ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que Dan dizia "Minha irmã é tão idiota". Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo. Então viraram a cara.

— Acho que a noite já acabou. — Natalie ajeitou a postura. — Preciso ir para casa antes que Ian vá para lá e perceba que eu não estou.

— Bom — ponderou Dan. —, acho que eles não vai se separar agora, não.

Agora Amy e Ian saíam do restaurante e iam à direção de um táxi. Dan achou que Ian parecia um bêbado que acabar de tomar vinte goles de uma poção do amor.

Dan balançou a cabeça. Ele nunca entenderia o amor.

— Acho melhor eu ir também. Preciso da minha cama para me recuperar daquela cena.

Natalie revirou os olhos novamente. Tão infantil.

Mas ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Na verdade, Daniel, eu estou com fome. Leve-me a um restaurante. Acho que Ian não se importará se eu tiver saído.

Dan reagiu, ultrajado.

— Por que eu tenho que levá-la? Por que você não vai sozinha?

Natalie levantou a sobrancelha num gesto significativo.

Dan bufou.

— Certo. Podemos ir ao McDonald's. Fica a algumas quadras daqui.

Ele começou a caminhar para longe dela com as mãos nos jeans, o cabelo loiro-escuro balançando por causa do vento.

— McDonald's? — perguntou Natalie com um resmungo. — O que é isso?

Dan sorriu, ainda caminhando. Por motivos que não conseguia explicar a si mesmo, ele considerava Natalie uma companhia quase agradável.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

><p>Os dois saíram do restaurante. Ian colocara seu braço no ombro de Amy e a trouxera mais para perto, aproveitando para sentir o perfume que vinha do cabelo dela. Amy deu uma risadinha, sem graça.<p>

Eles entraram no restaurante como amigos e saíram como... como o quê?

Ian parou, e Amy também. Ela o encarou, a confusão estampada em seu rosto.

— O que foi, Ian?

Ele sorriu para ela, mais feliz do que nunca.

— Eu quero fazer uma coisa — confessou ele, agachando-se, pondo o joelho no chão. Antes que Amy pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, ele perguntou:

— Amy, quer namorar comigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, esse é o meu capítulo preferido! Eu vendi a minha alma para esse cap! Beijos e comentem, gente!<strong>


	7. Epílogo

**Primeiro: Aleluia! Advinhem quantas vezes eu tive que refazer esse capítulo? QUATRO!**

**Segundo: Último capítulo. Buááá...**

**Terceiro: Fiquei muito feliz que as pessoas gostaram muito da minha fic e queria agradecer uma a uma: FE CAHILL, THATA CAHILL, JADY CAHILL, IZZY CAHILL, MAARI CAHILL, ANNAH CAHILL, G. FANFICTION, CAAHT39C, ANGE PARIS, ALYSSA CAHILL E DEIXAPRAQUEMSABE!**

**Quarto: COMENTEM DEMAIS, DIGAM O QUE AMARAM E O QUE ODIARAM!**

* * *

><p><span>EPÍLOGO<span>

_Duas semanas depois_

— Ora, ora, ora — disse uma voz feminina atrás de Ian. — Se não é o famoso Ian Kabra.

Ele se virou, dando de cara com a garota mais desprezível do Boston High School, Sienna Miller. Como sempre, ela vestia roupas absurdamente curtas, mesmo no clima frio de Boston. Seu cabelo loiro oxigenado estava bagunçado, provavelmente depois de uns amassos com o seu namorado, Brandon. Ela e as amigas estavam tentando abordar Ian desde que ele chegara ao colégio, há uma semana atrás.

Ian engoliu em seco. Resistindo ao impulso de girar os calcanhares e procurar a sua namorada, Amy Cahill, ele forçou um sorriso para a garota.

— Nos conhecemos? — ele perguntou com aquele sotaque britânico que derretia todas as garotas do colégio.

Sienna inclinou a cabeça como uma cadela*.

— Pessoalmente não. Mas minha amiga ali me falou muito sobre você. — Ela apontou com a cabeça para uma garota cheia de curvas com roupas ainda mais curtas, se é que isso era possível. Ela, vendo que Ian a estava olhando, mordeu sedutoramente a orelha do companheiro e deu uma piscadela para Ian, que empalideceu.

Sienna se meteu na visão dele, e Ian percebeu o quão alta ela era com os saltos. Seu decote chegava à altura do seu queixo.

_Ah, __merda,_ ele pensou, arregalando os olhos. _Amy, __pelo __amor __de __Luke..._

— Fiquei sabendo que você está namorando a imbecil da garota Cahill — ela continuou, inclinando o decote para o rosto de Ian, que tropeçou para trás e se firmou na barra de metal. Sienna colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo de Ian, cercando-o. — Sinceramente, querido, você merece algo melhor. — Ela balançou os seios para dar ênfase.

Ian ficou irritado.

— Obrigado por se preocupar comigo — ele disse acidamente. — E _não_ ouse falar mal da minha namorada. Ela é muito melhor do que você. — Ele se controlou para não chamá-la de algum palavrão; sempre lhe fora dito para ser educado com as mulheres.

Sienna deu uma risadinha.

— Bem que a Mallory me disse que você era esquentadinho**. — Não precisa se irritar, querido, eu só estava dizendo que você merece alguém melhor. Só isso.

— Eu não preciso dos seus conselhos, até porque já encontrei a garota perfeita para mim. E não me chame de querido!

— _Tsc __tsc __tsc_ — fez Sienna, balançando a cabeça num gesto de desaprovação. — Como vai saber se ela serve mesmo pra você se você só testou uma vez? É como uma droga. Como você vai saber se aquele tipo é a sua preferida se só provou um tipo?

— Não se preocupe — Ian disse. — Eu sei que tipo prefiro. — _Com certeza não são garotas que se vestem como prostituta e ficam se esfregando em mim,_ pensou.

Os olhos de Sienna, que Ian tinha certeza que eram lentes, brilharam. Ela se inclinou um pouco mais, e Ian recuou.

— Ah, é? E posso saber qual é?

Ian viu pelo canto do olho uma mancha vermelha movimentando-se na direção deles. Ele sorriu para Sienna.

— Eu prefiro uma garota inteligente, tímida, gentil e que, ao contrário de você, se valoriza. — _E __o __nome __e __sobrenome __dela __é __Amy __Cahill._ Amy parou ao seu lado, as mãos segurando a bandeja que eles dividiriam na mesa. — Vamos, amor?

Ela sorriu para ele, e os dois caminharam para uma mesa. Mas então, de repente, Ian parou. Ele girou o seu pescoço e sorrindo, disse:

— Além do mais, eu prefiro as ruivas.

* * *

><p>— Ainda faltam semanas para a formatura, Natalie.<p>

Natalie revirou seus olhos, pensando em como o seu irmão Inteligente Como Um Computador estava ficando mais burro a cada dia.

— Eu sei, Ian, mas eu preciso planejá-la com muita antecedência para que ela fique perfeita. — Ela o encarou com os olhos estreitos. — Você sabe disso muito bem.

Ian engoliu em seco, perguntando-se o que a sua pequena irmã maléfica havia planejado.

— A Amy sabe?

Natalie deu um sorriso típico de um Kabra, mas não respondeu.

Ian suspirou, passando a mão no seu cabelo preto brilhante, resultado do uso dos melhores shampoos masculinos do mundo e, é claro, do seu gene.

— O que está planejando?

Natalie abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Bem, depois da formatura, nós iríamos para cá, onde teríamos a nossa própria festa. Eu já sei como seria, mas queria consultar o tio da Amy primeiro. Se der tudo certo, vamos convidar os seus amigos e os da Amy e os nossos... hã... parentes. Vai ser bem melhor do que fazer numa casa alugada e essa casa é perfeita.

Ela fez um gesto para o seu redor, referindo-se a réplica da casa de Grace Cahill, que tinha sido queimada há alguns anos. Ian e Natalie moravam ali sob a autorização (forçada por Nellie, diga-se de passagem, já que Fiske estava relutante em deixar o namorado da sua sobrinha-neta morasse no mesmo teto que ela) do tio de Amy e atual líder Madrigal.

— Eu até já fiz o _croqui_ do vestido dela. — Natalie continuou, animada, remexendo numa pilha de papéis da mesa do seu quarto. — Sem querer parecer arrogante, está perfeito.

Ele pegou o papel das mãos de Natalie. O vestido era vermelho, longo, com um leve decote em V e de seda. Tinha várias dobras na saia e cristais pequenos na cintura do vestido.

— Ahn, você tem certeza que a Amy vai querer usar um vestido de cinco mil dólares?

Natalie tomou o desenho bruscamente de Ian e depois o encarou com desconfiança.

— Como você sabe?

Ian suspirou.

— Edição 5, página 13, segunda garota. Mas ele tem algumas alterações. Por exemplo, esses cristais Swarovski, que não estavam no vestido original. — Ele tinha agora um olhar provocativo. — Devia ter escolhido melhor, maninha.

Os olhos de Natalie pareciam que iam pegar fogo.

— Não ouse contar para ela, Ian Vikram Kabra!

Ele deu de ombros, recostando-se na parede rosa do quarto. Fingiu pensar. Ele parecia com uma estatua de Adônis.

— Não sei... O que você me daria em troca do meu silêncio?

O queixo de Natalie caiu. Totalmente deselegante.

— Está me... chantageando?

Ian levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Por que a surpresa, irmã? Não é como se você não tivesse feito isso comigo antes.

Mais um olhar furioso.

— Tudo bem — ela finalmente cedeu. — O que quer?

Seu irmão sorriu, e Natalie gemeu. Ela conhecia aquele sorriso.

— Então — ele sorriu, parecendo divertido —, é verdade que você está apaixonado pelo Daniel?

* * *

><p>— O DAN FEZ O QUÊ?<p>

Amy encarou a sua au pair, chocada. Nellie encolheu os ombros.

— Eu já disse o que eu vi. Ele beijou aquela menina... qual é o nome dela?... Ah, sim, Sara. Eles ficam _tão_ fofos juntos!

Amy ignorou isso; seu cérebro ainda estava processando as informações. _OK, __isso __não __é __tão __assustador_, ela pensou consigo mesma. _Alguma __hora __isso __ia __acontecer. __Afinal, __ele__já __tem __14__anos._

Oh, claro. E ele não havia lhe contado nada. _Sabe-se __lá __o __que __mais __ele __faz __atrás __das __minhas __costas!,_pensou. _Não __posso __deixar __isso __assim._

Ela se levantou. Nellie lhe deu um olhar estranho.

— Ah, não. Você não vai falar com ele sobre "aquilo", não é?

Amy deu de ombros.

— Eu sou a irmã dele. — Enquanto se afastava em direção ao quarto do irmão, pensou: "E eu _não_ estou pronta para ser tia".

* * *

><p>— Daniel...<p>

— Não.

— "Não" o quê?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu sei o que você vai me perguntar, e a resposta é não. — E deu as costas para Natalie.

— Mas você nem sabe o que eu vou perguntar!

Dan suspirou lentamente, apertando a ponta do nariz, tentando controlar a sua irritação.

— Tudo bem. Vá em frente. Pergunte.

— Eu quero que você experimente esse terno aq...

— Não.

— Mas é a formatura da sua irmã! — Natalie insistiu. — Todos os homens usam ternos!

— E...?

Natalie se controlou para não sacar a sua arma. Como ele conseguia ser tão irritante?

— _E_ QUE EU ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ USAR ESSE TERNO!

Dan cobriu as orelhas.

— Caramba, Natalie, será que você pode, por favor, me deixar em paz?

Ela ficou estupefata. Dan Cahill pedindo "por favor"? Alguma coisa estava errada. Olhando para além do ombro dele, Natalie viu uma carta na mesa, e ela reconheceu rapidamente a letra de Dan.

— O que é isso? — Ela se inclinou para ver melhor.

Dan ficou vermelho e ficou na frente dela para tapar a sua visão, enquanto sua mão agarrava a carta por trás e a jogava nos seus pés.

— N-não é nada — ele gaguejou. — É só, uma, hã, redação. É. A professora passou.

Natalie levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita.

— Nós dois estudamos na mesma sala e eu não me lembro dela ter passado nenhuma redação.

— Tem certeza? Se você prestasse mais atenção na aula do que nas suas unhas...

Natalie o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Ah, é mesmo? E é sobre o quê?

Dan tinha pisado em ovos com certeza.

— Err, huh, na verdade, isso é só para as pessoas que não prestam atenção na aula dela.

— Pensei que tinha acabado de me dizer...

— Eu sei o que eu disse — Dan retrucou. — Mas, aparentemente, a professora é meio cega e não enxerga alunas pintando as unhas nas suas aulas.

— Argh! — fez Natalie, e virou-se para a porta do quarto de Dan. — Passar bem!

Quando ele escutou os passos de Natalie se afastando, suspirou de alívio. Pegou a carta do chão e a abriu. E voltou a escrever.

Meses depois, quando Natalie havia se esquecido daquele episódio, ela recebeu uma carta anônima. Começava assim:

_Natalie,_

_Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou há essa hora. Bem, você me conhece, mas acho que não gosta muito de mim ou... enfim. Eu só queria saber se você... Quer saber? Esqueça tudo o que eu disse antes. Eu vou ser bem direto..._

* * *

><p><em>Vinte anos depois<em>

Madeleine Grace Cahill nunca achou que a sua família fosse tão grande. Achava que era só um exagero por parte da sua mãe, Amy Hope Kabra Cahill, mas depois de atravessar o Grande Salão da mansão, ela disse a si mesma que nunca mais duvidaria da mãe.

O seu pai, Ian Kabra, foi em direção a um grupo de executivos Lucian, dizendo que precisava tratar de negócios. Madeleine suspirou. Seu pai não perdia tempo.

Amy lhe apresentou várias crianças. Albert Holt, filho de uma Ekat com um Tomas, Michael B. Wizard, filho do famoso cantor Jonah Wizard com uma atriz de Hollywood e as suas tias, Madison e Reagan Holt, as atletas conhecidas mundialmente. Mas quem ela queria realmente ver não estava ali.

Ela só o tinha visto uma vez, e de relance, no feriado de quatro de julho, quando ela e a mãe estavam na sala. O garoto provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que a dela. Vestia-se muito bem e tinha cabelos negros como a noite mais escura. Ele a fazia lembrar do irmão mais novo de sua mãe, Dan, o milionário produtor de jogos eletrônicos e um irmão idiota nas horas vagas. Madeleine nunca mais vira o garoto, mas todo dia tinha a esperança de vê-lo novamente, e sempre resistiu à tentação de perguntar a sua mãe quem era ele; era tímida demais.

Amy vasculhava o salão com os seus olhos, os quais Madeleine não herdara.

— O que está procurando, mamãe? — ela perguntou.

— Seus tios. Dan prometeu que viria — a sua mãe respondeu, e sorriu para a filha. — Parece que você vai ganhar outro primo.

Madeleine franziu a testa.

— Mas eu nem conheço o primeiro filho deles.

Amy encolheu os ombros.

— É que ele é educado em Londres. Raramente saí de lá.

Agora elas haviam parado. Madeleine procurou o tio, que só vira duas vezes em seus dez anos de vida, e parou em uma família de três. O homem era jovem, de cabelo loiro-escuro e olhos verdes jade, e a mulher era alta, elegante e bela como uma modelo. O filho deles tinha aproximadamente dez anos, de pele levemente bronzeada e com os mesmos olhos intensos que os do pai. Seu cabelo era negro.

Os olhos de Madeleine se arregalaram. Era O Garoto! Ele devia ser um parente dela!

— Oh! — Amy exclamou. — São eles! — Querida — ela disse, puxando a mão da filha, indo em direção àquela família. — Lembra-se dos seus tios? Dan e Natalie. E esse aqui é o filho deles, Nathan. Espero que vocês se dêem bem.

Nathan deu um passo para frente e, curvando-se, beijou a mão de Madeleine como um cavalheiro do século XVII, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Madeleine Grace Cahill — ele sussurrou com um perfeito sotaque britânico.

* * *

><p><strong>* Cadela, o feminino de cachorro, é em inglês "bitch", que pode sertambém "vadia".<strong>

**** Ah, vá, sei que vocês entenderam o duplo sentido que eu sei;)**


End file.
